


MVP

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Hook-Up, M/M, Professional athletes, Spanking, When in Rome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “How bad did it hurt to lose today?”Kageyama spanks him again, on the cheek that’s already stinging.“That bad?” he says.“A—a lot worse."Kageyama gives a little huff of air; it could be annoyed, or amused. Hinata doesn’t mind which, because he knows what it means. Kageyama spanks him again.“Mm!”He may be being playful, but even if he is the man is strong, and it hurts. But it also feels like he’s used one of those huge hands to put a long jerk on Hinata’s dick, after the initial blast of pain clears from his brain. It’s…oh.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	MVP

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020, day 4  
> Prompt: spanking

The awards banquet is held three nights after the tournament’s wrap-up, so that they’ve all had time to enjoy a little Roman holiday. Hinata is debuting a new suit, a deep mauve with white shirt and black shoes and tie. He feels equal to just about the whole room. But of course Kageyama is here, looking heinously good. His sister is here too, as his guest. She was in Italy to watch the tournament. Which she saw _Hinata_ win.

The Kageyamas are in black suits, his with vertical satin stripes and a tapered vest, hers with pointy silver pumps. Hinata doesn’t know why he has a weird feeling from Kageyama’s sister being here. He’s never met her. What would Kageyama even say, this is Hinata, my extremely part-time fuckbuddy? He’ll pass on an awkward introduction. Who needs another unfairly beautiful Kageyama in their life? It’s harassment!

“Hinata.”

He’s good by now at almost spilling fancy drinks, but not. He shoots a glare over his shoulder at Kageyama, but his face freezes in an entirely different arrangement when he sees his sister next to him.

“This is my sister Miwa. This is Hinata.”

Miwa rolls her eyes, at her brother.

“As if Hinata Shouyou needed an introduction.” She holds out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you!”

He shakes it a little hard.

“Congratulations.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Without her heels, she would still be slightly taller than him. Hinata tries to keep his pursed lips in a smile.

“Tobio’s mentioned you a lot over the years.”

“Oh…”

Kageyama betrays nothing, demeanor remaining completely cool. Hinata, for whatever reason, skips the sex and instead flashes back to all the “bokes” from high school.

“I’ve come to admire you a lot, from the way he talks,” Miwa says.

“Um—Right—”

She puts one hand on Tobio’s shoulder, and one hand on Hinata’s.

“Next time you’re both in Japan again, let’s get that gold medal, all right?”

“Yus!”

“Of course!”

After the meal, while everyone is still seated, they present the award hardware to the third place team, then second place, then to Asas Sâo Paulo for first. Their coach takes home the top honor as well. Then comes the MVP of the tournament. The ace on Hinata’s team had a fantastic run, so he’ll be in talks for sure. Hinata himself was in excellent form for the duration of the tournament; he had at least one person wanting an interview after each game. Not that he’s expecting it, but he felt like he was really flying out there. Their team may just do a clean sweep of the awards. However, there is always the matter of that one other guy—

“Kageyama Tobio, Ali Roma.”

Dammit. So close to a sweep.

Kageyama accepts his plaque solemnly; it doesn’t do any consoling for the one who got second. Hinata looks at his sister, who claps rather unenthusiastically, but pride shines from every inch of her face. (Why did Natsu have to have her gymnastics championships at this same time?) Kageyama’s teammates stand up from the table to receive him and clap him on the back.

Everyone leaves their tables collectively to start mingling again. This is when they bring out the harder drinks. Hinata is raising a glass with his team when, just as he’s pressing it to his lips, he gets that feeling only one set of eyes can give him. He glances at Kageyama across the room as he swallows his drink. Kageyama, gripping the MVP plaque at his side, quirks a tiny smile at him. Ha. Got you.

Something warm balloons in Hinata’s chest. Kageyama probably considered him his biggest competition in the tournament, and in individual achievement. Sometimes Hinata forgets, or doesn’t fully grasp, that he’s at the top with Kageyama Tobio. He’s his truest threat.

Kageyama approaches him toward the end of the party. Hinata is aware of it because he’s been basically staring across the room for glimpses of long fingers brushing through the back of dark hair and habitually straightening a black tie. He spins to face Kageyama without any pretenses.

“What are you looking at?”

“Your clothes are too bright.”

“They are not,” he snaps.

Kageyama glances down him again. Then they look steadily at each other’s faces.

“Congratulations,” Hinata says eventually. “On your award.”

Kageyama’s brow lifts very slowly. He leans closer. Very close.

“You owe me more than a congratulations.”

Kageyama takes his hand out of his pocket, holding a key. He pulls open the flap of Hinata’s jacket and drops the key into his breast pocket.

“I’m heading out,” he says, and walks away.

Kageyama has been absent from the party for about two minutes when Hinata fishes out his phone.

“Kageyama, what’s this key for?” He examines it in front of his face.

“It’s the key to my building dumbass!” he hisses through the phone.

“Well how are you going to get into your building without the key?”

“Wh—I—I’ll ask someone!”

Hinata snorts at him before Kageyama can hang up.

Hinata hops out of the cab in front of Kageyama’s building. It’s just after eleven. He left the party five minutes after Kageyama, so he hasn’t been waiting long. Hinata tries the key in the front door, and it works. He drifts to the left and starts up the stairs toward the top floor, the fifth. He was actually at Kageyama’s flat yesterday. They’d happened to meet in the street, when Hinata was out with some of his teammates, and since his place was close Kageyama had brought him here and briefly shown him around. It’s definitely lush, and looks quite spacious because of the minimal amount of things Kageyama has inside. And the view is pretty great. Hinata has a nice place of his own in Brazil, with windows overlooking a buzzing street that he likes very much, but what Kageyama has is a _view_.

Hinata knocks on Number 11.

“Come in.”

It’s unlocked. He steps in, kneeling down to untie his snug dress shoes. He glances into the apartment and sees Kageyama in plain sight, in the armchair in front of the huge living area window. Hinata slips his shoes off, hesitates, then locks himself inside with Kageyama. The light-spotted city is behind him, where he sits in his chair like a throne, still in his suit, unbuttoned now, with stocking feet. Hinata ventures toward him. When he’s close enough he stops and puts a hand on his hip.

“Most valuable is a matter of opinion,” he says. “How can that count as a win?”

“Do you feel like you lost?”

Hinata grits his teeth as his face twists up. Kageyama’s cheek tugs higher.

“That’s why it counts.”

Hinata growls to himself.

“Come here.” Kageyama pats his knee.

Hinata feels a thrill rocket up his spine, then immediately the urge to recoil. He tries not to show either, and step up to Kageyama calmly. He takes a seat on his right leg. Kageyama grabs his tie with one hand and his bicep with the other. He jerks Hinata around to face him, sliding his leg between Hinata’s. Hinata’s knee lands in his crotch, and they start to grind on each other, Kageyama keeping the grip on his tie so he has access to Hinata’s neck, sucking and licking at the thick muscle on the side. His arm comes around behind and cradles Hinata’s ass, one big hand covering one cheek, fingers digging in every time Hinata rocks forward against his thigh.

“Ah—Kageyammah—”

The nice fabric covering his crotch rubs over the nice fabric covering Kageyama’s fucking _horse_ thighs, scritch-scritch-scritching as Hinata humps his leg shamelessly. His dick starts to press angrily at the seam of his pants. He digs his kneecap into Kageyama’s balls in retaliation. But this was so not a win. He shouldn’t be allowing Kageyama to—

“Hmp!”

Kageyama squeezes his ass like a vice, and when Hinata cries out he muffles the sound by swallowing his lips and stuffing his tongue in his mouth. He pops the kiss with a smack, spit string breaking in the middle and falling onto each of their chins. Hinata’s brain is still sizzling when Kageyama tugs on the front folds of his jacket. His nose brushes his jaw on his way to putting his lips to his ear.

“Is this new?”

“Yes,” Hinata says stoutly. He knew Kageyama liked it.

“Then you should take it off.”

He frowns.

“…No.”

“Fine.”

He pushes Hinata’s knee off the chair and makes him stand up straight in front of him. He unbuckles Hinata’s belt and pulls his pants and briefs down together, leaving them on the lower part of his thighs. Then he pulls Hinata forward, slaps a hand to the back of his neck and throws him down across his lap. Hinata goes sprawling against the armrest of the chair and immediately twists to glare at him. Then he looks absently around the room as goosebumps bubble over his newly exposed skin, and the hairs raise on the back of his neck, as he waits for what Kageyama will do to him. Kageyama is apparently taking the time to get his own dick out, as Hinata feels what is probably his belt brush against his butt, and then his hot member resting against him in the same place. He bites his lip, but then the lights outside the window draw his attention for an instant, and in that instant of his captivation with what he can see, Kageyama smacks his ass. Hinata flinches.

“Ah—”

He gives Kageyama a little look over his shoulder. Kageyama runs his fingers lightly over the cheek he slapped, focused on the movements of his hand.

“How bad did it hurt to lose today?”

He talks quietly, and they’re just high enough above the midnight of Rome that Hinata hears him perfectly. Kageyama raises his hand, and on instinct Hinata turns away with his eyes shut tight. Kageyama spanks him again, on the cheek that’s already stinging.

“That bad?” he says.

Hinata opens his eyes. He slowly lowers his feet behind him, until they rest on the other armrest and he’s tucked into the chair, on Kageyama’s lap.

“A—a lot worse,” he says in answer.

Kageyama gives a little huff of air; it could be annoyed, or amused. Hinata doesn’t mind which, because he knows what it means. Kageyama spanks him again.

“Mm!”

He may be being playful, but even if he is the man is strong, and it _hurts_. But it also feels like he’s used one of those huge hands to put a long jerk on Hinata’s dick, after the initial blast of pain clears from his brain. It’s…oh.

He hiccups when Kageyama hits him again. The slap echoes through the silent flat, off the exposed beams above that Hinata’s eyes dizzy over as he’s hit again.

“Mm!”

Kageyama’s hand rubs his ass cheek soothingly.

“That bad?”

Hinata lets out his breath and shifts, dropping his hips and arching his back, so his ass is more cleanly accessible. Kageyama takes it the right way.

“Ah!”

“That bad?”

He hits his other cheek with the same force.

“That bad?”

“Mmh—”

Kageyama hits the first cheek harder.

“Yama!”

It’s worth it, the wait through the few seconds of stinging pain to come to that feeling that his cock has just been rung out by a steel grip. “Ngh!” His ass throbs, and then his cock with a fresh pump of blood.

“How bad did it hurt?” Kageyama says, definitely amused now.

“Bad,” Hinata rasps.

Kageyama’s punishing hand comes down on him again, and again, alternating between cheeks that start to burn hotly. His hand is so big, it’s massive, his palm distributing the blows over his entire cheek, sparing no inch. Hinata’s dick is trapped between his belly and the chair, but each time he’s spanked it only takes seconds before it turns into the imagined feeling of that hand clutching him, so firm it’s loving, and Hinata starts to cry out at impact and then exhale a sob as his cock throbs.

“Aah—eghh…Fuck—kaah…”

“That bad?”

Kageyama’s hitting him so hard he’s starting to sound a lot more solid than he is.

“Worse,” Hinata grits out.

The pain rips through his ass.

“Ahh!”

Kageyama has an unwavering grip on his bicep with his left hand. He brings his right down across the peak of Hinata’s ass, glancing it off the surface, the sound a crack through the stiff summer night air.

“Fuck! Fuck!”

“That bad?”

He has to gather his breath so he won’t wail.

“Worse.”

Kageyama clucks his tongue, like that’s a shame, and spanks him again. Hinata flinches up from the chair like it’s on fire.

“Mm hm hmmmm—”

Hot tears start to rush down his cheeks.

“Fuck, Kageyama…” It’s barely a whisper.

Kageyama gives his other cheek a blow at the same intensity. When his eyes fly open the room spins. His cock ruts against the soft upholstery and weeps through his untucked shirt. Kageyama’s hands are so big—

“Ah!”

They’re so strong, they don’t bend in the slightest when they make contact—

“Ah!”

So _big_ , so _huge_ , he wants them—

“Ah!...Ah!”

More—

“Ah!...Ah!...Ah!”

“That bad?”

“No—”

It’s a sob. He swallows his saliva, sucks in his snot, shivers.

“Worse.”

Kageyama grabs his hair and pulls his head back, forcing his body into a deep dip. He speaks in Hinata’s ear.

“You sure?”

Hinata whimpers, more tears pricking his eyes as he nods forcefully against Kageyama’s hold on his hair. He pushes him back over the armrest, and spanks him.

Pain splatters from the contact point, down through the nerves in his hamstrings and up through the ones in his back. Hinata howls. It hasn’t faded, hasn’t made its way into his cock, before Kageyama’s hand comes down on him again.

“Fuck Kageyama—more!”

The ripping pain shoots up and down. He can no longer differentiate between each cheek; his ass is one melted, mottled red lump. His cock hurts more now than feeling good, rubbed to oversensitivity between his body and the chair. Kageyama’s hand hits him and the sound of his own flesh bruising rings in his ears, and Kageyama hits him again, and he comes a little squirt from his suffocated cock, and with another hit, he comes another little squirt, and then starts to flat out scream:

“HARDER! HARDER HARDER—”

 _Somehow_ , Kageyama does go harder. And faster. He hits him so hard Hinata can actually feel the difference, the sheer force colliding with his butchered backside and making his body jerk uncontrollably, writhe through the pain and the release from his cock, rubbed relentlessly against the armrest as the rapid impacts launch him forward.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

He screams a long note that’s broken up by each of Kageyama’s merciless slaps, holding himself to the ceiling as his cock shoots out a full stream and the agony blends with the pleasure until it’s wrestled his voice from him. Kageyama beats his ass beyond feeling, the real pain roaring in his back and legs now. His sob is just a breath soaked with his tears, as the last pull of his climax sucks him dry.

He gasps for breath between sniffles and snorts, shaking in his sweat-damp suit. But he hasn’t progressed beyond gasps before Kageyama picks him up and straightens him in his lap. He holds him up with one hand under his ass, and Hinata howls and throws his arms around Kageyama’s neck to lessen the soreness at his grip. He feels something cold rubbed between his cheeks, and with no other prep Kageyama lines his cock up to his hole and fucks him with it.

“AH!—AH—KAGEYAMA! KAGEYAMA!”

Kageyama holds his hips and jerks him down around his cock, pulling him apart with force. Hinata dangles by his neck with one arm, yelping, howling, _screaming_ every time his ass bangs against Kageyama’s thighs and brings the raw, roaring ache of pain shooting up and shattering him like a ceiling of glass. Kageyama squeezes his waist in those horrible hands and wrenches him down his length. Hinata’s ass hits his legs and he rockets back up, jerking violently away from the pain. Pain is all he knows, and—

“KAGEYAMA—KAGEYAMA—KAGEYAMA!”

Kageyama sits him decisively in his lap and bucks up off the chair, fucking deep inside him over and over with hot breathes on the back of Hinata’s neck, until he’s finished. He tries to carefully lift him off, but Hinata falls over onto the armrest and clings to it, trembling, little stings burning his nerves everywhere. He’s aware that Kageyama gets up, probably to throw the condom. Then he sits down in the opposite armchair, and catches his breath while he watches Hinata catch his.

After some time, when they’ve both grown quiet, and Hinata feels only dry tears on his face, Kageyama says, out of nowhere,

“You enjoyed that.”

Hinata shoots him a furious scowl. It’s the closest he can come to a denial without revealing himself as the very bad liar he is.

“But you probably won’t tomorrow,” Kageyama says seriously.

Hinata makes a snooty, nose-scrunchy face, and gingerly gets up from the chair. He looks up from the delicate reclothing of his lower half when Kageyama voices a genuine question.

“Will you be okay on the plane ride?”

Oh great. It’s what, only _eleven_ hours?

He chases off the shadow of doubt, though Kageyama probably already saw it on his face.

“I’ll be just fine! Don’t trouble yourself Kageyama!”

Slowly, the man’s lips wobble into a distressingly sly, terribly wonderful smile, such as he would never have been capable of in high school, when Hinata knew him best. This is exactly the kind of harassment he was referring to earlier.

Belt secured once more, Hinata ventures to glance down at himself, and throws his hands up with a chest-wrenching gasp. “Hah!”

Kageyama tries to cut him off. “Don’t even start—”

“My suit!”

“I told you to take it off, dumbass—”

“You! You’re paying for my dry cleaning!”

“It’s _your_ come!”

“ _You_ put it there!”

“That’s not _possible_ , you _dumbass_!”

Hinata goes on berating him for several more stanzas, but it’s far from their best argument, because Hinata’s pretty damn worn out, if he’s being honest. And they didn’t even have a game beforehand. He feels slightly defeated. He might be getting old.

“I like your place,” Hinata says, when he’s been offered water and they’re standing sipping it at Kageyama’s yellow kitchen counter.

“It’s nice,” Kageyama nods.

“It’s pretty amazing to make your home somewhere else, isn’t it? So far away, and so different? At least for a while.”

He nods again.

Hinata smiles when he’s finished his water, and offers his hand for a shake.

“This was a good matchup for us, Kageyama. I’ll be taking that MVP from right under your nose next time.”

“And I _will_ beat you, next time.”

“Sure you will.”

Hinata heads for the door. He puts on his shoes, then hesitates, before opting to take off his jacket, since there’s a big streak up the front. However, his shirt’s actually looking worse, what with all the sweat circles, so he unbuttons that, throws it over his arm with the jacket, and prepares to walk out in his undershirt.

“You dumbass.”

He watches Kageyama march through the doorway that separates his bedroom, and come out with a black t-shirt.

“You’re going to end up with all my clothes.”

He throws the shirt to him. Hinata pulls off his wet tank top and puts on the very soft shirt. It’s velvety soft, very loose, even around the collar, and faded to a shade of almost brown. It’s been worn and washed many times. He can feel the holes under each armpit. It’s probably a pajama shirt that Kageyama grabbed off his bed.

Hinata digs into his suit pocket and tosses Kageyama his key.

“See you,” he grins.

Kageyama nods, with a small smile.

Hinata hopes he won’t be able to see him from up here, limping across Rome on both legs.


End file.
